blood on a lovers moonlight
by XxlennexX
Summary: well, this is a gorey fan fic oneshot. WARNING:this has got NO happy ending. feel free to email me one though. hehe! and also, inuyashas a vampire in this.so be warned.lemon!


Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT own inuyasha. Sadly. Oh mr.shnookums!! Queeny needs a hug!!

Well, anyway, this is about one of my stories that I have down on paper. It's like, a crossover of inuyasha being a vampire, and the whole feudal fairytale plotline. !!!!!!WARNING!!!!!! This is a LEMON. Those who don't like sex and blood, please leave the fan fic! Those of you who DO, well good on you and go ahead and read!!!

Their bodies became one with such intensity, ecstasy itself couldn't compete. She let out gasps of pleasure as her ran kisses from her neck to her collarbone, biting and sucking it. Her nails dug into his back, making crescent moon type marks, but he was too caught up in bliss to even care about it. He plunged into her, again and again, not noticing her cries of pain, or the thick scent of blood in the air. His biting became deep in her neck, and he tasted her blood, only making his lust grow. It was sweet, mixed with the salt of her sweat; he became engulfed in the flavours. Her cries became screams of pain, but he couldn't hear her. Her nails started to dig deep into his back, drawing blood. The pleasure, mixed with the pain, was greater than he had ever experienced. He draped his claws across her back; making the smell and taste of her blood collide into a blend of ecstasy. He didn't realise her nails were no longer digging, or her screams had stopped, as he drank her sweet, fresh, warm blood. When he finally released inside of her, he fell beside her on the bed. After his breathing had returned to normal, he noticed that her chest wasn't moving in its usual rhythm. Her face wasn't tanned, but pale as a ghost, and her ruby red lips had turned a lighter shade of pink. He quickly got up and looked at her, to find her eyes had dimmed, and the happiness that usually glowed out of her was missing. He looked at the bite marks on her neck, which were still oozing with tiny droplets of blood. At that moment, he finally realised the truth. She was dead. And he had killed her. The man who had loved her from the start, and that had sworn to protect her, had killed her._ He_ had killed her. He could still taste the metallic taste of her blood on his teeth and lips. He grabbed hold of her lifeless body, treating it as if it were made of porcelain, and rocked her back and forth in his arms, crying into her hair. Her golden, curly, beautiful hair still had the scent of lilies in it, from when they had had a picnic in the moonlight, that same night. She had smiled and laughed like usual, her face as beautiful…no, _more_ beautiful than an angels. He could hear the others coming down the corridor, laughing and joking with each other, oblivious to their dead companion. He heard the door open, and could see the torchlights. The laughing suddenly stopped, and he heard a woman scream, followed by a Childs cries and a mans shouts. But he didn't care. To him, there was just the two of them in the room, hell, in the whole universe, alone together. He came back out of his daze when he felt someone shake him violently. He took one hand and pushed the person away like a fly and crawled back up to her, feeling the wet, burning tears stream down his face. At that moment, feeling her cold body next to his, he remembered what kind of ruthless killer he had been. Until she showed up. She had changed him, altered him in a way that he never thought he could be, and most of all, taught him how to love again. But now, she was gone, and his body, and soul, felt empty. In all his life as a vampire, noone had ever meant that they loved him, until she came. No one had _ever_ trusted him enough for him to even _think_ of protecting them, until she came. But now, he had to live out the remainder of his eternal life alone, empty, void of all happiness, and never to hear his true loves happiest words of his life.

'Inuyasha, I love you"

lolsy! you like? well anyways, hope you liked it! xxx

p.s. you don't have to review, but i'll tell you something, it'll make me a HAPPY panda! 0.0 xxx


End file.
